A Fake?
by krissy0405
Summary: Massie has a sister and two brothers, one of those brothers is Derrick is she falling for him? is she really a Harrington? is she adopted? Massington? a lot better than the summary, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**okay, this is a story that i made up with Rkaren i know it's very confusing but I'll try to make it easy for you to follow. the characters are completely mixed up and it does not follow the book**

disclaimer: we own nothing... not the songs, and definitely not the characters

Massie Harrington: Massie Harrington: a regular sixteen year old girl who never suspected that her whole life was a deception. She is a down to earth girl who has tons of friends and hates stuck up bitches, she has a twin brother, an older sister and a little brother. What will happen when she learns she is actually a fake? -(description) brown hair, amber eyes,

Derrick Harrington: is 16 an amazing football player, has an awesome twin sister, an older sister and a little brother. what will he do when Massie starts to wonder about her family?

Carolena Harrington: her brown hair with blond highlights and blue eyes looks amazing on her, she is a senior and complete alpha of BOCD high school, but not the usual alpha instead of calling people LBRs like the other alphas do she'll talk to them and say hi when she passes them. she's the only one of the Harrington children that knows Massie's adopted.

Cody Harrington: the most adorable of the Harrington children he's four and looks like a mini Derrick with his dirty blond curls, but looks like Massie when it comes to his amber eyes, has no clue what's going on but loves his family.

Nicolas and Samantha Harrington: Two of the most protective parents in the world, ok, just kidding, but still, you do NOT want to get them angry. Can you say no social life?

Cam, Josh, Plovert, Kemp: Derrick's football friends who all have a crush on Massie, but don't want to confront her because of her over protective brother.

Clarie Lyon: Massie's only BFF who is absoluty boy crazy. Will she get jealous when she learns that her crush, Cam Fisher, is in love with Massie and not her?

Kristen Gregory: know it all preppy girl who is good at everything. She is editor of the school paper and never liked Massie because of an accident in first grade concerning scary stories and body fluids. She will due anything to get the dish on Massie and her secret life, maybe even becoming friends with her in the process.

Olivia Ryan: Derrick's girlfriend for a year. She's not mean but not exactly nice. She's a cheerleader and tells everyone that she and Derrick were made for each other. She likes Massie well enough and hangs out with her in math class.

Alicia Rivera: was friends with Massie but moved to Spain

Dylan Marvil:LBR who hates Massie to no end. she will do anything to bring Massie down, maybe even trying to KILL her.

Kendra Block: Massie's real mother. Massie hates her in the beginning but what will she do when she finds out that Kendra got pregnant with her when she was only fourteen? Will she change her mind?

Margerette Block: Kendra's mother and Massie's grandmother. she hates her daughter for giving away Massie and has held a grudge ever since. What will they do when they find Massie?

Dan Smith: Massie's boyfriend, a senior, with his dark curly hair and blue eyes he is evied by most guys and girls practically drool when he looks at him, but likes Massie and they've been going out for a year

Chapter 1

Harrington Estate/

Normal POV

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_What's wrong with me? _

_Why do I feel like this? _

_I'm going crazy now _

_No more gas in the rig _

_Can't even get it started _

_Nothing heard, nothing said _

_Can't even speak about it _

_All my life on my head _

_Don't want to think about it _

_Feels like I'm going insane _

_Yeah _

The radio started to blast Rihanna's Distrubia as a sign for Massie to get up, but was drowned out by the sound of her door being flung open.

"Massie! Massie!"

Massie shot up out of bed when her little brother Cody barged into her room screaming her name.

"What's wrong Cody?" she asked worried.

"Nothing, Carolena and Derrick told me to wake you up", Cody answered; taking Massie's hand and leading her down the stairs to her older sister who was texting on her cell phone. Finally, she looked up and smiled slyly.

"Come on Mass, it's the first day of school, how about you wear your adorable purple and gold tunic with your dark skinny jeans and gold heels?" Carolena said as she started up the stairs to get her little sister's outfit ready.

"Carolena, it is way to early to make clothing decisions, especially when I only woke up two minutes ago" Massie told her

"Well you better hurry up the guys are picking us up in ten minutes. " Derrick said as he walked through the living room to the kitchen.

"Carolena why can't you drive us?" Massie called up to her.

"Cause I have to walk into school with my friends and without my little sister and brother tagging along." Carolena answered

"But you know how Derrick's friends can be, please?" Massie asked again as her sister came back from her room, successfully carrying said outfit yet knowing that the answer was no. She groaned, it was so weird riding with four guys who were not her brother.

"You'll have to deal with it like you always do" Carolena answered

"Can I come with you, please, I have school today?" Cody asked since he had a day care/ pre school type thing that he goes to at her and Derrick's school

" Yep, good idea Cody, I almost forgot you have it today. Go tell mommy and get your backpack and jacket ready." Massie answered

"Yeah! Mommy, I'm going to school with Massie and Derrick" Cody screamed as he ran to his room to get ready

"Wow, you just made him very very happy." Carolena said

"Yeah, and that made me happy because now it won't be as awkward"

"Mass, you know that at least one of them is going to have the guts to ask you out, so just deal with it when it comes up, and don't flirt, it will only make them want you more." Carolena said.

"Ugh! Carolena that does not help! I already have a boyfriend, remember Dan?"

"Just get changed, go in the car, and call Dan to meet you when you get out of the car, oh and don't forget to drop Cody off like you did last time." Carolena replied, handing her the clothes.

"Mass you ready?" Derrick screamed from the kitchen

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Massie called back to him, running up stairs to get ready.

Five minutes later she was ready, her hair left down and straightened and the chosen outfit showing off her great shape, which was making her rather nervous and uncomfortable, but there was no time to change.

"Good luck" Carolena whispered to her sister as she ran out the door carrying her bag and holding an excited Cody's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie tried to look as regal as possible as she walked down to the car, but failed miserably when she tripped in the doorway in her sister's stilettos and fell into a bush. Derrick ran to help her and all the guys got out of the car, their expressions worried and a bit too protective for her taste. When she finally made it into the car and had Cody strapped in, she looked back at her house and saw Carolena smiling and giving her a thumbs up from the window.

"You okay Mass?" Cam asked as he reached over to grab a leaf out of her now messed-up hair. She instantly went stiff, but was relieved when Derrick took it out before Cam had the chance. As if showing them his sister wasn't available, Derrick placed his arm around Massie and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, thanks" Massie replied, a big smile on her face, as she snuggled closer to her brother. All four of them, Kemp, Josh, Plovert and Cam flinched and looked out the window.

Cody began talking while everyone pretended to listen. Massie took out her cell phone, praying for the ride to be over soon. When she got out her phone she saw that there was a new text from Dan, her ah-mazingly hot boyfriend.

**Dan: Hey, r u on ur way 2 school?**

**Massie: Hey! Yeah on my way now. But I have to drop off Cody before I can go to class. **

**Dan: k, im already here, I'll wait outside for u n cody.**

**Massie: aww, that's so nice of you.**

**Dan: oh I think I see u pulling up…**

**Massie: yeah we just entered the parking lot**

As soon as Massie finished texting him she got out of the car and started to get Cody unbuckled when Derrick gave her a look.

"What?" she asked him wondering what was his problem

" Nothing. Was that your boyfriend?"

"Why do you care?"

"Never mind, oh great here he comes now." Everyone knew that derrick didn't like Dan. At least, he did before he started dating Massie. Not that it was uncommon. Derrick used to be friends with this kid in sixth grade but hated him after he went out on a date with Massie.

Massie's POV

Derrick can be so annoying! There, he's rolling his eyes and Dan only gave me a kiss on my cheek! Worry much?

"Ewwwwwwwwwww" Cody said as Dan moved from my cheek to my lips. It was quick and left me all a-flutter, but I could see Derrick was starting to lose his cool.

"Come on Cody, let's get you to class" I said as I went to lift him up, but Dan smiled at me while he picked up Cody himself before I could.

"You do realize you were going to pick up your brother wearing four-inch death traps?

"Hahaha. You're sooo funny." I said sarcastically as he gave Cody a piggyback ride to the school.

The school was treacherous in heels. I tripped a total of five times; not including when I didn't see the Wet Floor sign. I slide halfway down the hallway and ended up colliding with the principal, whose coffee spilled all over her blouse.

"Miss. Harrington" She said coldly from her position on the floor. "Please do explain yourself. I'm so interested to hear how my last packet of Norwegian butternut coffee ended up on my brand new chiffon blouse."

Her face was bright red and she was starting to breath in quick rasps. Think Massie Think

"Um, you see Ms. Burnz, um…."

"Massie! I found him. Relax, take deep breaths. He is safe and unharmed. The little guy decided he was thirsty and went in search of a water fountain…Oh, hello Ms. Burnz, didn't see you there for a second."

The principal and I gaped like fish as Derrick smiled at Cody, who in fact had a cup of water in his hands and was seated comfortably in the crook of his brother's arm.

"Mr. Harrington?" The Principal asked, equally bewildered as I.

"Well, you see, my sister and I were bringing our little brother Cody to the preschool here when he accidentally wondered off. Massie here lost it and went crazy, running all over campus, forgetting, of course, she was wearing high heels for which she doesn't normally do. Lucky she didn't kill herself, I'd say. Even luckier she found you. Please tell her to borrow some shoes from the nurse. I don't want to half to put flowers on her grave every day. You'd understand what a problem that would be; I'd have to quite the football team. As the saying goes, "You can't juggle football and a dead sister at the same time, because the dead sister will come back and make your life hell."

That last part was dedicated to me. I always got him in trouble and now the shoe was on the other foot, but instead of smiling with glee and telling the truth like the rotten boy he is, he's playing the part of my savior. He hates himself for it (he always had a weak spot for me) and he's soon going to make me regret it too. Oh joy, the fun of brotherhood.

Ms. Burnz smiled sweetly at Derrick (he was the star of the football team), then looked at me, but the smile had vanished. "I'll let you go this time Miss. Harrington, but this is the last straw. One more stunt like that and you're suspended."

I gulped and allowed Derrick to pull me away from the wreckage I had caused. Cody smiled up at her me giggled but I ignored him.

"Where's Dan?" I demanded

"Who? Oh yeah, that guy. He went to homeroom. By the way, you owe me big time. I'm thinking some simple things, like cleaning my room, picking up my dishes, playing with Cody, leaving the seat up…"

"Don't change the subject. Why did he go to homeroom? He said he'd wait for me." I was surprised, and a little hurt. Dan would never have left me, would he? I started to think about Dan and I after Derrick took Cody to the preschool for me and I walked homeroom.

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner, I had tons of school work, and this chapter kept being sent back and forth between my friend and I so it took a while to finally get it updated. please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

A Fake?

Chapter 3

With a depressed sigh Massie made her way to homeroom wondering why Dan had left. As she walked into class she passed Dylan in the hallway who quickly gave her a death glare. Sighing, she sat down and prepared herself for a pointless lesson on revolutions or something with a teacher that has countless chins and everyone wants dead. Meanwhile, Dan was also pondering what had happened. Derrick had come out of nowhere, told him he saw Massie by the cafeteria, grabbed Cody and left. He hadn't found Massie, and he was starting to worry. He had never worn heels but they didn't look at all sane.

The minutes passed by slowly for the students in BOCD. Most tried to skip class by going to the bathroom or the nurse, where they would enjoy some tea and be able to text their friends. The second bell rang and the halls erupted with talking and laughter. Massie made her way to her next class, and jumped when strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was about to yell at who she thought was Derrick when she came face to face with Dan.

"Where…." She was about to say angrily when he leaned down and kissed her, which drove away all previous thought and caused her to forget why she was so angry in the first place. "Come on", he said, "I'll walk you to science and we can share stories." Massie nodded dumbly and listened while he told her his side of the story and waited patiently while she told hers. She was shocked and her anger quickly built up once more when she found out what Derrick had done. He had sent Dan in the complete opposite side of the school and had made Dan out to be the bad guy. Dan took her arm as they made their way up the stairs. They were almost at the top when someone shoved Dan, who lost his balance and grabbed on to Massie, who tottered on the edge of the stairs on her heels. She made a grab for Dan but missed and soon was falling. Everything was spinning until she came to a nasty stop at the end of the stairs. She was so shocked that at first she couldn't feel the pain that was shooting up her leg. All she could see was a blue and black blur of someone rushing up the stairs.

She tried to yell out but the pain took away her breath and she realized with a jolt that blood was everywhere. Dan lay frozen at the top of the stairs, not able to do anything. And then, out of nowhere, came the blue and black blur. Derrick drew back his fist and drove it into Dan's nose with a sickening crunch. Dan grabbed his bleeding nose and backed up trying to get away from the on slot of punches that were coming his way. Unfortunately, he slipped on a pencil that lay on the floor and collided with the window behind him. The glass shattered and Dan fell back with a scream. The staircase was completely silent and then yelling broke out and screams echoed off the walls. Girls were crying and kids ran over to where Massie lay, her leg at an odd angle. But she was staring at her brother at the top of the stairs, who was paralyzed and could not take his eyes away from the scene outside the window.

AN: okay so I am extremely sorry for not updating any of my stories I have been crazy busy with school, but I am already working on the next chapter with my friend when we find the time. rkaren basically wrote this chapter :) while i gave her my input, we don't agree on much, but yeah, so if you don't like it yell at her. lol. review please? it might make the next chapter update faster.


End file.
